Virtual-reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering, design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, virtual-reality head-mounted displays may allow users to experience realistic, immersive virtual environments while playing video games, during flight-simulation training, or when interacting with co-workers around the globe.
A conventional head-mounted display may include a strap system that holds the head-mounted display on a user's head and against the user's face. Unfortunately, the straps or other components of a conventional strap system may become worn and dirty over time, which may necessitate removal and replacement of the straps. Additionally, conventional head-mounted displays are often shipped with generic one-size-fits-all strap systems that may not suit every user. For example, generic one-size-fits-all strap systems may not fit all users equally well and may not suit the stylistic tastes of many users, especially users that have a more individualized fashion sense. For at least these reasons, many users may want or need to remove and replace the generic one-size-fits-all strap systems that come with conventional head-mounted displays.